


Aiden Trevelyan Drabble Collection

by Tonks32



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aiden Trevelyan Drabble Collection, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring my Inquisitor Aiden Trevelyan from my Scarred Man Fanfic. Mostly Cassandra x Trevelyan that pop in my head or have been prompted to write.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 4





	1. "Hold on to Me"

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will be featuring Aiden Trevelyan from my Scarred Man fic. IF you need to know about his bio it's in one of the first few chapters of that fic. Hope you enjoy!

There was no point in struggling or screaming. Logically, Casandra knew that, but it didn’t stop her from fighting against the metal shackles or crying out till her throat became raw. She’d be damned if she were going to be idle while these deranged blood mages bled her dry for some Maker forsaken ritual. They would not kill her in the same way they had her brother.

“Silence!” One of the masked mages commanded. “I told you before no one can hear you. No one will find you.”

Wrist bleeding from the metal biting into her skin, Cassandra starred at the man through the dim light. They had her bound on a stone alter in nothing more than a swash of cloth surrounded by flaming black candles. Their glow was the only light source since they blacked out the windows. “Fuck you!”

Wrapping a hand around her throat, he slammed her head back hard enough to leave the warrior dazed. “Such a mouth for a Chantry woman. This all would’ve been so much easier if you agreed to help us.”

Cassandra fought to clear her vision. If she passed out then she was good as dead. She had to hold out until her companions found her. Surely, they would have started looking for her when she didn’t return from bathing down by the stream. She’d let her guard down and now was playing the price. “I will never willingly help a blood mage.” Though she couldn’t quite see her mark, she spat in the man’s face. “Especially ones that murdered my brother.”

The man let out a long sigh and motioned for another in the room to flank the altar. He swept his finger over the streak of blood leaking from her raw wrist. “He could not see his true purpose. He failed to see the tremendous power within his blood.”

“Look at her struggling.” A third man stood at the foot of the alter. “Look at how she’s wasting that power.”

“We must hurry before she throws away more.” The first man rubbed his blood coated finer over the bridge of his nose making his eyes glow red. “Tell the others to come inside and we will begin.”

Cassandra became paralyzed by fear the moment the cold steel of a blade touched her throat. Just like the night her brother was killed, she could do nothing to stop the actions about to happen. They were about to drain her blood to appease some sick dragon ritual She was going to die bound and helpless. Her greatest fear.

Chanting filled the dark room, filling her veins with ice.

Would her brother be waiting for her on the other side? Would incomplete actions in life follow her into the Fade? Would the Maker remind her how foolish she’d been in playing it safe when the risk was worth the reward?

The knife gleamed in the candlelight as it was raised and poised to strike. She closed her eyes on a prayer to the Maker to bring her a swift death. 

If only she had more time.

There was a grunt and Cassandra felt the warm thickness of blood spatter across her face. _No pain_ , she silently mused waiting for the heaviness of death to take her. _Thank Andraste for that._

Something whistled through the air before there was another grunt and something heavy fell against the alter, scattering the candles and casting the room into total darkness.

“Cassandra?”

_Odd_ , she thought. To hear his voice on the other side of the veil. Or was this the Maker’s way of providing comfort? To ease the transition of death by hearing the one voice she wanted the most in her last moments.

“Someone find the damn keys!”

“I can’t see a fucking thing!”

“Open your eyes. C’mon, Seeker.”

Feeling the familiar touch on her cheek, Cassandra’s eyes shot open to find Aiden’s glowing blue orbs staring down at her. Cassandra’s heart leaped. He found her! Tears burned the back of her throat leaving her incapable of speaking.

“Stand back, Boss,” Bull Commanded. After throwing a lifeless blood mage to the ground, the Qunari raised his massive sword above his head and came down hard against the link holding her chains together. “We need to move. More are coming.”

“Up you go, Seeker.” Aiden snaked an arm around her bare shoulders and lifted.

“You will not take her from us!” The leader roared charging forward through the darkness.

Only Aiden could see the blade going for Cassandra’s heart. Cursing, he dove across the alter, dragging the Seeker along so the blade dragged across his back and not into her chest.

“Get her out of here!” Dorian shouted.

“Hold on to me,” Aiden whispered against her ear. “Don’t let go.”

Cassandra latched her shackled arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

Not known for his strength, Aiden called on all his adrenaline as he pushed to his feet and waded through the small battle raging around the pitch-black room. “Hold on.”

Sun blinded her when they stumbled outside. She had no bearing to where they were or where Aiden was taking her. All she knew was that with him she was safe. And that’s all that mattered. Aiden had come for her. It seemed the Maker was listening to her please after all.

Once he was sure they were safe and no one was flowing them, Aiden fell to his knees, holding Cassandra against him. “Are you okay?”

Cassandra couldn’t seem to find her voice. The man who was beyond terrified of the dark breached its depth to save her. The man, who detested being touched or making any physical contact of any kind, was clutching her for dear life. Overwhelmed with emotions, she buried her face into his scarred throat.

“Are you hurt?” Drawing away, Aiden began to search, needing the reassurance before he went mad with worry. All he could think about was the knife against her throat and the utter terror he felt at the thought he’d been too late.

His hands seemed to be touching her everywhere at once. His warmth and reassurance were the only things keeping her from falling apart. “I’m okay.”

Aiden skimmed his fingers along her throat. “There is blood.”

“Not mine.” Tears began to burn again and this time she let them fall knowing with Aiden she was safe to do so. “Hold me a little bit longer.”

He pulled her tightly against him. “I got you.” Aiden felt her fingers twist in his hair almost as if she was anchoring herself. There was no flash of discomfort or any sickening sensation that hit whenever someone touched him. There was only the overwhelming relief that she was safe and unarmed. “Maker, Cassandra.”

“What took you so long?”

A strangled laugh worked up his emotionally clogged throat. He wasn’t used to feeling so much. To his astonishment, Aiden felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. The face she believed that he would come to save her left him breathless. “Had to make the save as dramatic as possible for when the dwarf writes about the grand tale.”

“You cut it a bit close there, Trevelyan.”

“I’m sorry.” Taking her face in his hands, Aiden pressed his brow against hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m okay,” She reassured hands drifting over his shoulders. Her brows scrunched together when she felt something damp against her fingers. “Andraste’s light, Aiden! You’re bleeding!”

Aiden twisted trying to catch a glimpse of the wound. “It’s nothing.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Everyone okay out here?” Dorian asked pushing through the thick brush they hid behind.

“Blood isn’t hers.” Aden shifted, taking her shackled hands carefully in his. “Did you find the key?”

The mage tugged it from his belt. “Bull and Varric are ensuring no one else is lingering. We need to move out if everyone is able.”

Seeing the great care Aiden was taking in assuring he didn’t cause any more discomfort as he unshackled her nearly made Cassandra weep. He thought of himself as a broken man with nothing by rough edges, yet here he was showing her all the gentleness and comfort in the world. “I can walk.”

“Good.” Dorian handed her a healing potion. “For your wrist until I can heal them properly.”

Once the mage walked off, Aiden shrugged out of his hunting coat and bundled Cassandra in it. “Take the potion,” He softly commanded.

She pushed the vial into his hand. “You need it more than me.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Well, you can’t see your back.”

Aiden shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“That does nothing to make me feel better. Especially since you sustained a wound meant for me.”

“I couldn’t… Couldn’t…” Aiden brushed his hand along her blood stained cheek. How could he begin to explain that losing her was a pain that he couldn’t bear when he was still struggling to understand the sheer importance of her in his life.

Seeing emotions flooding his gaze, she clamped a hand over his scarred wrist pleased he hardly flinched. “Aiden.”

“We need to move out,” Varric called out. “In case they have any friends nearby.”

“Drink.”

“We’ll split it.” Cassandra downed half the vial and shoved it back into his hand before he could protest. “Don’t argue, Trevelyan. You’ll never win.”

Chuckling, he swallowed the rest of the potion. “I have no doubt.”


	2. "I Would Very Much Like to Kiss You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the first chapter

“Please. If you won’t let Dorian look at your wound at least le me,” Cassandra pleaded kneeling down next to him on the riverbank. “It will help my guilt.”

“Guilt?”

“Yes! That blow was meant for me, Aiden!”

“Better my back than your heart,” Aiden shot back.

“Damn it, Trevelyan-.”

The Herald jerked around, taking her carefully by the arms. His mind and heart raged a war. Part of him wanted to go back to his life the way it was before the Seeker came into it. Wanted to go back to the darkness. It was familiar and predictable. But in the light with her was a temptation he couldn’t seem to fight much longer. No matter how much living such a life scared him. In the end, it seemed like his heart won the battle as words came pouring out. “I have endured untold horrors and so much pain in all my winters. They have left me scarred and with nothing but nightmares.” His voice hitched. Fear nearly made him swallow the rest. He pushed through it. “I will gladly endure it all again, a thousand times, then to see you hurt. Then have to live a life without you in it.”

“Aiden.” Behind the discomfort of expressing himself, Cassandra could hear the desperation, the warmth, and its depth.

“I care about you, Cassandra.” There was no turning back now. He lifted a hand to her scarred cheek. “I’m almost done being confused by it. I know that couldn’t possibly feel-.”

“Trevelyan.” She fisted her hands in the front of his tunic. “If you possibly think that then you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Cassandra.” Aiden couldn’t think of any more to say.

Keeping her movements slow, she shifted closer. “I would very much like to kiss you.”

A mixture of excitement and apprehension twisted in his chest. He had lost how many times his thoughts had strayed to touching or tasting her. The need never could outweigh the discomfort such actions would most likely cause. “I don’t know…” He set his jaw fighting once again to find the right words. “If-if I can.”

“I know,” Cassandra softly reassured.

Aiden held her in place doing his best to focus on the warmth spreading through him rather than the discomfort. She was safe. He knew that Cassandra would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He realized today that he could have easily lost her today along with any joyous feelings he’d ever experienced in his life. Their quest to close the Breach could very easily finish the job the Blood Mages attempted today. “Go slow.”

“You’re in control,” Cassandra assured as she heeded his command and inched forward. She kept her eye open and on his, searching for any signs of discomfort as she closed the distance between them. He jolted the moment their lips touch nearly causing Cassandra to pull away. That was until she saw the surprise jump into his glowing gaze. Her own heart was galloping in her chest. She had every intention of keeping it slow and simple but the heat that had been building between them for months exploded.

Overwhelmed by her taste and scent, Aiden found himself sliding deeper into the kiss, all his discomfort seemingly disappearing. There was a burning need that he couldn’t ignore. He wanted more. Wanted all that she was offering. Curing his fingers in the short strands of her hair, Aiden allowed his instincts to take over. Hard and fast, his lips moved against hers in sheer desperation. “I want. Fucking Maker, I want.” He laid her on the ground, stretching over her as he continued to take. “I want you, Cassandra.”

Her head was swimming as she seemed as helpless as the rogue to fight against what was between them. “I know. I know.” She breathlessly arched against the hand that slipped beneath her tunic. “I want you too.”

He worked his teeth along her throat. “Tell me to stop, Cassandra. It’s the only way I can.”

“Don’t you dare.” Desperate to touch him, Cassandra touched the edge of the tunic and froze when she felt Aiden go still as a statue above her. She saw apprehension and self-disgust cloud the desire in his gaze. “What is it?”

“Please don’t.” He didn’t want to ruin this moment or care to have her look at him in pity instead of the heated way she was now. No woman could see the scars and see the man behind them. “I don’t want you to see.”

“Nothing will change the way I feel about you, Aiden.”

“You don’t know what’s beneath or how they were put there.”

Carefully, she cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb along one of the scars streaking across his face. “Look at me.”

He refused. “No one can look at them-.”

“Trevelyan, look at me.” This time she waited until his gaze met hers. “You’re wrong.”

“Not about this.”

“Yes, you are because I’ve seen them.”

He nearly jolted off her. “What? When?”

“When we dragged you back to Haven after our attempt at closing the Breach. You were wounded,” She explained watching his mind begin to race.

“You’ve never said…” All this time and not once had she ever looked at him other than a man. Never in pity or with disgust. “You still want me?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t know how they were made. If you did-.”

“I will still care about you.” She brushed her lips over his. “I will still be in love with you.”


End file.
